Buzz is stolen!
This is how Buzz is stolen goes in Toy Story 2. jolts awake, screaming Buzz Lightyear: screams looks down and sees his broken arm around his neck tries get it off, but puts it to a book and coughs hears someone else coughing and lifts the book to reveal... Buzz Lightyear: Wheezy? Is that you? Wheezy: Hey, Buzz. Buzz Lightyear: What are you doing up here? I thought Mom took you to get your squeaker fixed months ago. Andy was so upset. Wheezy: Nah. She just told him that to calm him down. And then, put me on the shelf. Buzz Lightyear: Well why didn't you yell for help? Wheezy: Well, I tried squeaking, but it's still broken. No one can hear me. tries to squeak, but cannot Wheezy: Besides, the dust aggravates my condition. coughs weakly as Buzz catches him Wheezy: What's the point of belonging to the inevitable? We're all just one stitch away from here to there. is pointing to Andy's mom hammering a Yard Sale sign into the ground outside Buzz Lightyear: Yard sale? (gasps) Yard sale! drops Wheezy and crawls to the edge of the shelf Buzz Lightyear: Yard sale! Everyone, wake up! It's a Yard sale outside! Woody: Yard sale? Buzz Lightyear: Sarge, emergency roll call! Sarge (Cars): Affirmative. the toys in the room Roll call! All toys line up! Single file! toys line up Woody: Hamm. Hamm: Here. Woody: Potato Head. Mr. and Mrs. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head: Here. Woody: Higgly kids. Check, check, check, check, check. Rex: I hate yard sales. then, footsteps approach Rex: Ah! Someone's coming! toys scramble to their positions and freeze just as Andy's mom enters the room carrying a box Andy's mom: Let's see what's up here. puts several things in the box before grabbing Wheezy Wheezy: Bye Buzz. mom puts him in the box and leaves the room. Buzz unfreezes and watches in worry Buzz Lightyear: Wheezy. Think, Buzz. Think, think, think. an idea tries to whistle with his broken arm but it hits him. He uses his good arm to call Buster races into the room Buzz Lightyear: Up here, boy! Up here! Buster, I'm on the shelf! tries to climb down from the shelf but slips and falls onto Buster's back Buzz Lightyear: To the yard sale! Hyah! runs out of the room with Buzz on his back. The other toys watch Woody: Buzz! Rex: Don't so it, Buzz! We love you! bounds along the landing Buzz Lightyear: Careful on the steps now. runs fast down the stairs, making Buzz jump up and down on his back before sliding into a wall opens the door and he and Buster peek outside. Buzz has his eye on Andy's mom who puts down the box with Wheezy inside Buzz Lightyear: Okay, let's go, boy. And act casual. heads on and acts too casual Buzz Lightyear: Not that casual. walks off as the others watch Hamm: Where is he? Bo Peep: Can you see him? Woody: There he is. continues moving on as he stops Buzz Lightyear: Stay here, boy. climbs up and hides he gets inside a box Rex: Ah! He's getting in the box! Hamm: He's selling himself for twenty-five cents! Slinky: Oh, Buzz, you're smarter than that. sees something Woody: Hold on, hold on. He's got something. rescues Wheezy Woody: gasps It's Wheezy! Bo Peep: Wheezy? Rex: Hey, it's not suicide! It's a rescue! gets Wheezy on Buster Buzz Lightyear: There you go. mounts up on Buster Buzz Lightyear: Let's go. heads on Woody: Nice going, Ranger! cheers